Just This Once
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Anzu comes home with no one there for her, but she finds a certain friend at the park... Not really sure if SetoAnzu... your choice...


......................  
  
Just This Once,

One-Shot,

By Winterwing3000  
  
......................  
  
Walking out from the terminal, Anzu stretched her tired body and smiled as she remembered that her friends said that they would pick her up. They were probably waiting for her at the gate that was just up ahead.  
  
She had waited for this day for a long time. Four summers ago, Anzu received a letter from the Julliard Dance Academy saying that she was welcomed to their school. She was about seventeen, just graduated from Domino High. Anzu was joyous throughout the day as she told her friends. Jou, Honda and especially Yuugi were happy for her because she had achieved her goal, her dream.  
  
A few weeks just before her departure from New York, Anzu wrote a letter to them telling them that she would be home in a couple of weeks. She just graduated and received a diploma from the dance school. Now she was home, back in Domino City. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy as she stepped through the gates and scanned for any signs of her friends. But to her dismay, they weren't there.  
  
_They must've gotten to the wrong gate or just forgot that I would be coming tonight._ Anzu thought sadly. Her blue eyes were downcast as she dragged her luggage to the cabs.  
  
......................  
  
Sighing, Anzu brushed her hands and looked at her room. It was still comfy and spacious as she remembered. Only before she unpacked, it was empty without the stuff that Anzu had brought with her to America. Gradually, she removed her things from the bags and suitcase and flourished the room once more. The teddy bear that she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday was sitting next to her pillow.  
  
.. If I live to be a hundred

And never see the seven wonders

That'll be alright ..  
  
It was a bit old and batter, the golden brown dye was starting to fade and the black nose was being rubbed off. Yuugi and the others contributed to buy the stuffed animal for her. It looked cheap but was sold expensively. Anzu gave endless thanks to her friends when she accepted what she longed for so long.  
  
.. If I don't make it to the big leagues

If I never win a Grammy

I'm gonna be just fine

'Cause I know exactly who I am ..  
  
It brought back an old memory. Her birthday. They held the birthday party at Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba reluctantly allowed Mokuba and Yuugi co. to make a surprise party for her. During the cutting of the cake, somehow, a piece of it landed on the CEO's face and thus a food fight started. The brunette girl giggled at the image. The celebration was only friends and family, which made it very small but more enjoyable.  
  
.. I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan ..  
  
Sighing sadly, Anzu said aloud, "Wonder what the others are doing? They must be having fun without me... maybe I should call them." Picking up the moon and star decorated telephone from its cradle, she punched in the numbers and waited as the phone rang. Yuugi's grandfather picked up the phone and told her that Yuugi and the others were out. After trying to contact Jou's cell phone, only to come to leaving a message, Anzu gave up. Checking her digital clock, Anzu saw that it was near eleven pm.  
  
.. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends who love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am ..  
  
Getting up from her bed, Anzu walked out of the house and to their old haunts. It was still remarkable that she was still able to remember the place after moving to America for nearly five years. She tried her first destination, Domino Park. The dancer strolled around the large park and saw many little groups of young teens hanging out. They used to do that, just walk around this place and joke. Sometimes they would push Jou into the pond for fun.  
  
.. So when I make big mistake

When I fall flat on my face

I know I'll be alright ..  
  
_What happened to us now? Just because I left, our circle of friendship's broken. They've might have even forgotten about me and tossed the letter away without reading it._ Anzu gave a bitter laugh. _It's expected, they're guys... no men after all. Probably still into duel monsters more than ever._ The dancer stopped at the bridge where the long willows' branches hung to the water. "They're probably having fun without me around and lecturing them about friendship." Anzu cupped her head in her hands that were held up by the railing.  
  
.. Should my tender heart be broken

I will cry those teardrops knowin'

I will be just fine

'Cause nothin' changes who I am ..  
  
The yellow moon above was full, like a large and round ring that is unbreakable. The stars winked down at the city merrily, as if enjoying the attention from the stargazers. The water was calm and only spread apart when a recent pebble was chucked into the pond. **Clunk. Droup. Drib. Blub.** Soon the pattern continued and it drew Anzu's attention to the person who was tossing the rocks. She saw a silhouette sitting underneath the willow's shadows. Curiously, Anzu walked over to the stranger and halted at a distance.  
  
.. I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan ..  
  
Seto Kaiba was sitting quietly and alone beneath the droopy tree throwing rocks into the water. His chocolate colored hair was slightly tousled and his expression was constantly changing. The CEO's dark and mysterious eyes reflected in the dim rays of moonlight. Agony, hate, and sadness flashed in his orbs. Soon, he started skipping rocks. Anzu found it odd for him to be here. Usually, she thought that he would be at his company late at night fixing problems with his technology. But then again, there were lots of things that she didn't know about him.  
  
.. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends who love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am ..  
  
Gathering some courage, the girl walked up to the man and kneeled down behind him. Anzu didn't want to be noticed so she kept her silence as he was. Seto turned around, startled and alert as someone placed themselves at the back of him. What surprised him more is to find the girl of the care squad sitting near him. Seeing that she was discovered, Anzu greeted him. "Good evening Kaiba." Seto grunted in response. He continued with his previous activity and his hurls became slower. **Curplunk. Clunk. Droup.  
**  
.. I'm a saint and I'm a sinner

I'm a loser, I'm a winner

I'm am steady and unstable

I am young but I'm able ..  
  
Anzu looked at the young man to the rings of water created by each rock. Each throw was like a piece of memory and feeling. _A memory... there is so many for me, for us all. But a piece of memory is a piece of me. Pieces of me..._ Anzu, lost in thought, started singing in a soft tune, a song from the American station. "On a Monday, I am waiting... On a Tuesday, I am fading... And by Wednesday, I can't sleep...Then the phone rings, I hear you... And the darkness is a clear view... Cuz you've come to rescue me..."  
  
Without knowing, tears spilled from the baby blue eyes and rolled down her cheeks to her neckline. Seto glanced at her briefly just to see her staring trace fixed at the water, crying. Tears, it was a very vulnerable spot for him. Whenever he sees someone cry, his heart would stop and his mind would swirl. Usually, he would wipe the feelings in his heart clean, but now, it wouldn't come off. Seto had the urge to hug her like a friend would, but they are rivals, maybe even enemies. "On a Monday, I am waiting... And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...So I can breathe..."  
  
Anzu continued on slowly and stopped when she noticed that the man was staring at her. Midnight blue overshadowed the sky blue. Soon, both were standing up and the night was suddenly silenced. "Why are you crying?" Seto croaked out. Seeing tears made him worry, it made him weak. But he couldn't help with his curiosity of those tear drops coming down from the girl's face. It was very rare that he would see her cry, but nonetheless, they bare know each other. The only time he saw her shedding tears was during Duelist Kingdom, which was years ago.  
  
.. I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan ..  
  
Realizing that she was crying, Anzu hastily tried wiping them away with the corner of her sleeves. "I-I don't know. It's just that I—you wouldn't understand Kaiba." Anzu said, trying to cover up her feelings. Taking a step forward, Seto held her tear-stained cheeks with his calloused hand. "Why wouldn't I?" For once, he was asking questions. Most of the time, he would just state the obvious. Anzu smiled at little at that. "Maybe it's because you didn't—no don't have any friends." She replied softly. "But I could be the first one, aside from your brother." Anzu offered.  
  
.. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends who love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am ..  
  
Snorting, Seto said uncaringly, "I don't need any friends." Saddened, Anzu tried reasoning, "But everyone needs a friend." Crossing his arms, Seto glared slightly at her. "Well, I'm different, so I don't need any." Loosing her patience, Anzu fumed and went up to him with her hand raised. Slap! "Everyone needs a friend no matter how different they are. Loneliness would only leave you painful in the end. So stop being so stubborn and try opening up!" Seto pushed away the feeling of the stinging cheek.  
  
.. I am Rosemary's granddaughter

The spitting image of my father

And when the day is done

My momma's still my biggest fan ..  
  
"You think you could just come up to me and tell me that you want to be my friend?! To come up to me and lecture me about life?! About being lonely?! About the pains of being lonely?!" Seto shouted at her and took a step forward. Weakening from his shouts, Anzu took a step back and felt her back pressed against the trunk.  
  
.. Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends who love me

And they know just where I stand

It's all a part of me

And that's who I am ..  
  
"Yes! You can and you could! Just as you learn to accept the facts of your past! You needed support from Isis to reveal the truth; you needed Atem to battle you, you needed to face your past enemy! All those things, you learned to accept them once you know them... that is like friendship." Anzu shouted back.  
  
..I spent years and all of this time

Thinking I was better off cause you were mine

You always said it was your way or the highway

So I'm shiftin' my life into drive

I'm getting out,kissin' the past goodbye

Like Toby said,"How Do You Like Me Know?"

This conversation has run dry

And I keep telling myself ..  
  
"Well you could know this. I don't need your damn pity! I don't need your damn friendship! I have everything I need, whether I'm lonely or in pain! I don't need to open up to you or your petite friends! As long as I have Mokuba and Kaiba Corp, I'm satisfied, with or without friends!" Seto's hands were clenched tightly, his knuckles were turning white. His heart was beating rapidly and his stomach churned with unidentified emotions.  
  
.. Oooh oooh oooh

There's more to me then you

Oooh oooh

Don't underestimate what I can do

Well I'm alright,it's ok I know I'll make it through

Cause there's more to me then you..  
  
"You don't know what it is like to have friends and losing them! You never experienced what I just went through Seto Kaiba! My friends, they've left me all alone. They never cared about me... even when I was always there for them." The salty liquid escaped from her eyes and Anzu sat down and pulled her legs to her chest. _What was this old feeling? A feeling of despair?_ Losing his breath, Seto kneeled on the ground as he clutched his chest.  
  
.. I'm not sayin' I'm battered and bruised

But I might as well be with the words you use

I believe in myself and that makes me stronger

Things change,so have I

I'm gonna make hay while the sun still shines

You can clip my wings,I'm still gonna fly

I'm on my own and I'm on my way

And keep telling myself..  
  
Worried, Anzu placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Seto looked up into the sincerely concerned cerulean eyes. "Why do you care?" He asked with his throat feeling like sandpaper. "Because you're my friend, and I don't care what you say. Everyone is my friend, no matter how bad or how good they are." Anzu wrapped him into a comforting embrace.  
  
.. Oooh oooh oooh

There's more to me then you

Oooh oooh

Don't underestimate what I can do

Well I'm alright,it's ok I know I'll make it through

'Cause there's more to me then you ..  
  
"Let me be your friend, let me help you. Just this once, let me help... Seto." Anzu whispered into his ear. Slowly, the business man returned the hug. "Just this once, let me lend you a shoulder." Anzu rubbed circles on his back. Tiredly, Seto leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Let's just be friends, this one time." He heard her say before he was welcomed to the darkness.  
  
.. There was always something that meant more to you them me

And I'm just sorry it's taken this for you to see  
  
Oooh oooh oooh

There's more to me then you

Oooh oooh

Don't underestimate what I can do

Well I'm alright,it's ok I know I'll make it through

'Cause there's more to me then you ..  
  
AN: Okay... er... don't really know whether this is really random and has no plot or just very confusing. I just thought of something and it just came up and out. Blah! I don't even know what I'm saying! Anyways... review to tell my how crooked this story is... after all... it is kind of strange. The song... I don't know why I put it in.... it's "Who I Am" and "There's More to Me Then You" by Jessica Andrews.


End file.
